I Could Be Your Perfect Disaster
by power.in.a.pen
Summary: PROMPTED BY WillowyWitch! Aubrey and Beca live a perfect life. Until someone else comes in a stirs things up. Not Triple Treble. Never will be so don't ask.
1. Chapter 1

To anyone who knew Beca Mitchell, Aubrey Posen was easily the best choice for her. They had known each other for eleven years now and the blonde had always rescued Beca and kept her in check.

Beca had been a tiny brunette, smaller than most eight year olds at age ten. She was constantly being picked on and bullied for having two dads. She was a fighter though. It wasn't unusual to see her scrapping with some kid in the football field, or being dragged to the office for fighting. On a warm spring day, Aubrey Posen walked past a circle of yelling kids and got curious enough to push her way in. What she saw made her stomach sink.

Two boys, from her class, had a little girl pinned to the ground. Another boy was feeding her kicks to the stomach.

"Didn't even one of your daddies ever teach you how to fight back you little wussy?" one of them yelled.

"Enough!" Aubrey caught herself yelling. "She's got the point you bullies. Now leave her alone, or I find a teacher so fast you will be in detention before you've even stopped kicking." The crowd dispersed.

Aubrey knelt down beside the crying girl. "Beca, right?" the brunette nodded. "I'm Aubrey. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really, they've done worse than this to me before." she stood up. "Thanks for stopping them though, it was nice to have someone in my corner for a change. I should probably go wash up before recess is done." she started walking away slowly.

Aubrey immediately attached herself to the younger girl. She was definitely interesting, and she hadn't called Aubrey a narc or rat. She was grateful for the small amount of protection the blonde had offered her.

Beca spent most recesses sitting with Aubrey on a hill. Most of the time they talked about useless stuff, like what TV show they had recently watched or what homework they had that night. Eventually, Beca brought Aubrey home to meet her dads.

"Don't tell them how we met okay? They don't know how much I get beat up at school, and they will worry if you say anything." Beca had whispered to her blonde friend. Aubrey nodded emphatically.

Beca's dads loved her. From that day on, Aubrey spent almost every waking moment there. Her own family was kind of a wreck. Her dad was always working and her sixteen year old brother said that mom was 'always on the sauce'. Aubrey loved being at the Mitchell house, there was so much warmth and love there. It was hard to believe that such a family could exist in Aubrey's world.

Five years later on Aubrey's 17th birthday, Beca finally worked up the courage to ask her out.

"Aubrey, you're my best friend and I understand if you don't but, I like you. A lot. I was hoping maybe you would want to go out with me? Like on a date?" Aubrey had answered her with a kiss.

"I thought you would never get around to asking." she giggled.

Beca spiraled out of control during her senior year of high school. Aubrey had stayed local for college to keep a better watch on her girlfriend, but it was evident that something had to give. After Beca bailed on yet another movie night, Aubrey showed up pissed off and ready to fight about it.

"The fuck is going on with you Beca? You are in high school, I get it. You want to party and have a blast, go for it. But don't ask me to sit on the sidelines and wait for you to be ready to go back to us. It's me or the drinking Beca, and you need to decide. I'll give you the weekend to figure it out. If I haven't heard from you by then, I'm over it." Aubrey had left Beca standing outside, alone and crying, at her own house party.

Sunday had come with Beca standing outside of Aubrey's house, waiting for Adam to get her. When Aubrey appeared Beca started talking.

"Look baby, I'm sorry. I'm done. No more drinking. You're more important to me Bree. You're my forever, and drinking only made me forget that fact. You reminded me of it. I love you Aubrey Posen, don't let me forget you again okay?" Aubrey had pulled her into the house, crushing her in a hug.

"I love you too Beca Mitchell."

Now at twenty one and twenty three, Beca and Aubrey were still happily together. They were in a place of their own, and Beca was working at a radio station by day. Aubrey was in pre law at the university and still keeping Beca in check. Nothing would ever stop them from getting their shot at a happy ending. Until the day Chloe Beale walked into the radio station, asking for her mentor Beca Mitchell.

_Just a bit to sample it. Let me know how you feel about it and if I should keep it going. Also, Ocean Blue is still in works, just needing a bit of a mental stop in that storyline. Will have a post for that as soon as I know where it's going. _


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I honked the horn of my Jeep as I sat waiting outside our house. I was going to be fucking late, again, and Luke would skin me alive. I had finally gotten an intern coming in, courtesy of Barden University's music production program, and their mentor was going to be late. Awesome first impression.

Aubrey finally ran out, locking the door and shouldering her bag. She climbed in the car and I sped off before she'd even buckled her seatbelt.

"I'm sorry babe. I couldn't find my stupid notebook. If you want to, you can just drop yourself off and I'll pick you up after work? You shouldn't be late on my account." I nodded.

I pulled into the station with two minutes to spare by Luke's had come out to my Jeep and synchronized the clock in there with his.

"Bye Bree, I love you. Have a good day in school, listen to me on your break." she nodded and kissed me.

"I always do. Now go! You'll be late." I jumped out and ran for the door.

As I blasted into the station, Luke was counting down on his watch laughing with Jesse. He was the early morning DJ. I crashed into the booth as Jesse's last song was ending and turned on the mike starting my intro.

"Good Morning Barden! This is Beca Mitchell here with the Everyday Grind. I'll be here all day taking requests and poking fun at pop culture so give me a call. Opening it up on this Monday morning I've got a slew of pissed off white boys with Day's kicking it off with 'Longview'." I clicked the computer screen, cuing up a few pop punk songs and turned off my mike as Luke walked in.

"Wow, you made it! So your intern is here. She's a bit bubbly for you, but I'm sure you'll make a cynic out of her before the year is up. B, this is Chloe Beale. She'll be your intern til May." Luke stepped aside and my jaw hit the floor of the booth.

She had these bright blue eyes.I mean bright too. They practically gave off their own light. Her fiery red hair fell around her face and down her neck in a way that seemed careless, but was meant to be there. Her smile could melt the iciest of hearts to her will; and when she spoke I hung on every single syllable. I would never cheat on Aubrey or leave her, but damned if this girl didn't make me think about it for a second.

"You must be Beca. I am super excited to get to work with you. I think you have a lot of knowledge to share." she said, Jesse laughing behind her.

"Yeah. Beca here shares real well Chloe. And she knows everything. About the music anyway. She's a little genius of sorts." he said, somehow holding back his giggles.

I glared at him. He shut up and walked back into the office with Luke.

"Alright. So this is the booth, back there is Luke's office. This out here is the Library of Dreams. That's where Jesse and I have our desks. You will use mine while you are here. Name a band for me. Try and be clever too. If you say Justin Bieber... I might kill myself." Chloe laughed. I blushed and coughed.

"What about the 1975?" she asked. Again my jaw hit the ground.

That was my favorite band right now. I had something by them on every show. She grinned.

"Too indie for you Mitchell? Okay, Marianas Trench perhaps?"

"They...I... That's my all time favorite band you just said. Also, the 1975 is amazing."

Chloe followed me around all day. She was smart. When I showed her something, she picked it up quickly. Lunch rolled around and I was sitting cross legged on my desk while Chloe sat in my chair. She asked how I got in so young.

"Well, Luke heard me spinning downtown one night, and asked if I knew my way around a station. I had done a pretty successful radio show in high school so I said yes. He hired me."

"You're a DJ? That's awesome." she whispered. She rested her hand on my leg. "Maybe you can mentor me at that too."

"Or maybe you can get your paws of my woman." came a familiar voice from behind me.

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

_**APOV**_

I had planned to surprise Beca with lunch. Knowing her she wouldn't have brought anything. She was always saying that she could send someone to get her something or walk over to the cafe down the block if she cued up enough songs. I went and picked her up a burger, dressing it the same way she'd eaten them since we were kids. Way too much ketchup, some mayo and a solid layer of pickles. I walked into the station, the receptionist waving me through, and headed for Beca's desk. As I walked in, I noticed her sitting on the desk instead of the chair. That wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the redhead sitting on the chair looking up at _my Beca _as though she was a god. Then I heard Beca explaining how she got the job here.

"You're a DJ? That's awesome." the little bitch whispered, resting her hand on Beca's leg. "Maybe you can mentor me at that too."

"Or maybe you can get your paws off my woman." I snapped. Beca's body visibly tensed up. She turned around.

"Aubrey? What are you doing here? I thought you had class all afternoon." she said to me as she smiled.

"I did, but the professor in my linguistics class was ill and they couldn't find a replacement so, free period. I figured I would come spend it with you but it appears you already have some company. I can just leave if you are busy." I glared at the redhead lounging back in Beca's chair. My spot in this station, she was already becoming quite the annoyance.

"Aubrey, don't say that. I'm never too busy for you. Chloe, take the booth? Think you can handle it for an hour or so while I have lunch with Aubrey? If not I can ask Luke to cover my break, either way." Beca asked her. She nodded towards Luke's office.

"I'd get Luke. I'll watch him, maybe get confident enough to take over after a bit. I'm just not ready. It was nice to meet you Aubrey." This Chloe girl practically bounced off to Luke's office to let him know what was happening.

"What the fuck Beca? She's got it bad for you, and you're just going to let her flirt with you and touch you and shit? Like, you know that's not what I'm about. If you want to end things and be single do it, but don't drag me along for the ride if I'm just going to get left behind halfway through. I love you Beca, more than anything. You should know that after six years and I would never let some girl flirt with me like that." I could hear my own voice getting louder.

"Aubrey Elizabeth. You know damn fuckin well that I wouldn't cheat on you. Chloe's not interested and if you don't believe me... Ask her yourself. She's here for the internship through school, and she's just interested in learning as much as possible. I'm sorry if you don't believe me... But it's true. All I have ever known is you Bree, you are the sunshine and the moonlight to me baby. Chloe... Just some girl I'm working with. You able to handle that?" I nodded. I guess Beca had a point. She was the type to bring me flowers just because, or to sing me to sleep when I was sick. She cooked romantic dinners and still asked me on dates. If she was going to cheat on me she would have by now.

"Yeah. I guess you are right babe. I'm sorry. I get jealous you know. You're so damn sexy, especially here in your element, and you're funny and smart and challenging. Who wouldn't love you? I guess I'm self conscious is all. I brought you a burger." I held out the bag containing our lunch. She smiled and set it beside her on the desk as I plopped into my usual seat. We ate and I told her about class, she talked about work. She had a gig in three days in Atlanta and I was supposed to go. She knew it would cause me to miss at least one class the next day but she had begged me. She said she had a huge surprise and she had been working on it for months. I was curious to say the least. I had consented to going and gotten the go ahead from my professor in Legal Studies to miss one day. She rambled on about the club. It was some gay bar, but supposedly it was really hot right now. When her break was over and Luke motioned her back into the booth, I couldn't help myself from approaching this _Chloe _girl and asking her a few questions about what she intended to do with my girlfriend.

"Look, I don't know you and frankly, you probably don't want to know me. I love that girl in there, and I have done so my entire life. I am sure I overreacted earlier but I get jealous when someone hits on my girl. We've known each other eleven years and been together for six of them. Just be honest, do you have a thing for her?" I asked her.

"Who wouldn't? But I had no idea she was so off the market. I mean... She never once mentioned you. You'd think after being with someone for so long that you would mention it at least. I can try and back off, but it's in my nature to flirt. I'm a touchy person and I can't help that what I say makes her blush and giggle. Like I said, Aubrey right, I can only try my best. She is insatiable though and I know I'll struggle keeping my hands clean. If you catch my drift." she said to me coldly.

"What does that even mean?" I asked her trying to string together what she had just said to me.

"It means for the first time in your relationship, there's a challenge. Now, I would clean up my shit and get out of here before I make things even more difficult for you. I'm allowed in that booth. You aren't and I will make sure you see something you don't like Aubrey." she threatened. As Luke walked out of the office, her cheery smile and bright eyes were back in place from earlier. "So nice to meet you Aubrey. Have a great afternoon." she smiled as she turned and walked into the booth.

_So I know I made Chloe a little out of character, but no one can always be that nice right? Who will win the war?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**APOV**_

To say that I was nervous would be an understatement. Luke had made it a work requirement for everyone but the overnight DJ to be at the club for Beca's gig. This meant that _Chloe _would be there. The past few days I had made every attempt I could to piss on the fire hydrant that was my relationship with Beca, but I didn't know what happened while I was in class and not there.

Beca was adamant that there was nothing going on, but I could see the looks Chloe gave her and the way she followed her around. Either Beca was lying to me, or she was actually oblivious to the flirting. Beca could be pretty thick sometimes.

When it was time for Beca to take over the DJ booth, her usual icy demeanor came on. She kissed me and heading up to the stage.

She played for two hours before she took a break. When she did she came back over to the table and sat down with me, draping her arm across my shoulder and kissing the top of my head.

"Can I get you a drink Beca?" that bubbly voice broke into our moment.

"Uh, just a water for me. I don't drink." she said back not even looking up at her.

"Like, ever? Why not?"

"It's a choice I made in senior year. I almost lost my girl over it and I'm not about to do that again. She means too much to me to ruin it over a drink." Beca responded still looking straight at me instead of the redhead she was talking to. "Thanks for coming Aubrey, I know this isn't your scene. I've got one more set from midnight to one and then we're out of here. Jesse said he'd pack up for me." I nodded.

"When do I get to see this surprise you bribed me with Mitchell?" I teased. She looked around the club and checked her phone.

"Part one is walking over right now." she said standing up and waving.

Beca's dads were coming over to us. She must have told them we were in town. They climbed up to where we were all sitting and Beca was enveloped in a bear hug by Daniel, her biological father. Chris hugged me and then grabbed his daughter when she was released.

"Daddy, Papa, these are my coworkers. Jesse, Luke, Jessica and... Chloe." Chloe had just gotten back from the bar with her drink and a water for Beca.

"Chloe huh? You okay with this girl Aubrey? She seems to have a thing for the oblivious one here." Chris mumbled so only I could hear.

"You've got no idea Chris." I said, my eyes started watering. Chris wrapped his arm around my shoulder and signaled to Daniel he was going out for a smoke and he pulled me away.

"What's going on baby? You seem like you're worried about this redhead." he lit a cigarette and sat down beside me on the bench.

"She told me she wants Beca. That she plans to try and steal her from me. She really tries too. It's so hard." I started bawling.

"You know something Aubrey? She doesn't stand a fighting chance next to you. She wants to steal Beca, she has to figure out the code to the safe that guards her heart. You already have that code. Beca loves you so much. This bitch thinks she can steal her, but Beca doesn't even notice her you know? It's obvious that it is one sided. You know she'd never cheat on you and you know she's not going anywhere. You have her Aubrey, you just need to decide what to do with her you know?" That's the only thing standing in your way, make the next move. She's too much of a chicken to do it. She gets that from Danny. I had to practically milk him to get that girl in there. Would have done it myself if I wasn't sterile. The minute I convinced him though, we got Beca from it. She's there, she just doesn't know it yet."

_**BPOV**_

When Pop took Aubrey outside I was a little thrown off. But my dad sat me down and looked at me.

"You gonna tell me why Aubrey's outside crying right now?" he asked a little angry.

"She's worried about Chloe dad. She seems to think she's making a run for me and that I'm not doing anything to stop it."

"She is and you aren't. Don't argue it's true. The way that redhead looks at you is the same way you looked at Aubrey when you first fell for her. The way I used to look at your Pop. You may not realize it because you are thick as a boulder sometimes, but she's into you. Now, if that girl outside with Chris means anything to you, you had better set a boundary with this Chloe character before I do. You and Aubrey are perfect for each other. You're like PB&J, yin and yang, night and day. You just belong together. So get your head out of your ass because it isn't a hat and go find your girlfriend." my dad spoke softly and sternly to me all at once. It was a gift he had.

I hadn't really noticed that Chloe liked me. Sure Aubrey had mentioned it a couple times, but Aubrey was overprotective. I guess I needed to set some sort of a boundary with her. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Can we talk?" she nodded

"What's up Beca?"

"Look, I love Aubrey-" my words were cut off by lips smashing into mine. She was a really good kisser. I couldn't help but to fall into it easily. Next thing I knew, Chris was dragging me away from her.

"You idiot!" he snarled at me. "Aubrey came in with me, after I spent the last fifteen minutes convincing her she had no worries, and sees that? You better go after her! She's running for the car." he cuffed me upside the head. "Go!"

I ran. I pushed past bodies and slammed through the exit. I could see her fumbling with the keys and I bolted over to the Jeep.

"Aubrey, that's not what it looked like." I told her trying to take her hand.

"Don't!" she pulled it away. "You know, I trusted you. I figured that yeah maybe she liked you, but what did it matter if you didn't want her back. I had you, I always had and I trusted that it would be enough for you. I guess not."

"She kissed me, I swear. I was on my way to tell her to back off because I love you. I was going to tell her that I was planning to do this." I dropped to one knee and pulled the ring out of my pocket.

"Aubrey Elizabeth Posen, I love you so much. Ever since the day you rescued me. You have always been the one and I want to make sure you are forever. Please, Aubrey, will you be my wife?"

We stayed like that for a few minutes her eyes darting all over the place.

"I...I... I just don't know if you are ready for it yet Beca. It's not a no, but show me you want to marry me. Then I'll give you a definite answer."


	5. Chapter 5

_**BPOV**_

Aubrey went and stayed with her friend Stacie overnight. I had intended on staying with my dads, but things didn't exactly go well there. I walked in the door at three in the morning and hoped for some sleep before dealing with the fiasco at the club. No such luck for me. My dads were waiting up and Pop started in on me before I'd even closed the door.

"Rebeca Jace Mitchell! You get in here and sit your ass on that couch." He hollered at me.

"Christopher, don't yell at her. She isn't a child." Dad spoke up.

"She's acting like one Daniel." He turned back on me. "You kiss this Chloe, right in front of Aubrey, and then propose in the parking lot after she busts you? And you're surprised she said no? What the hell is going on with you Beca? This isn't you. We know you love Aubrey, and you would do anything for her, so why fuck it up? You starting to feel the pressure or something? You doing shit with Chloe cause you are scared of committing to Aubrey?" he asked me.

"Nothing's going on Pop. Chloe kissed me! Why won't you believe that?" I was starting to get heated.

"Because I had to pull you off of her back there. That is in no way okay Beca!" he was yelling again. I got up from my seat and pulled my keys out of my pocket.

"I'm out of here. I'm not going to sit here and be lectured and yelled at. I'm twenty one years old and I can make my own life choices now. I love you, but I'm not dealing with this. When you are ready to talk to me like a normal person, call me." I slammed the door behind me.

As I was driving back to Barden, I realized I didn't really have anywhere to go. I could go home, and try to sleep in my empty bed wishing Aubrey was there, but instead I found myself dialing a certain redhead.

"We need to talk." I said shortly as she picked up.

"Yeah sure Beca. Where?" she answered cheerfully.

"Your place. I'll be there soon." I hung up.

When I pulled up she was outside waiting for me. We went inside without a word. When she looked at me, she was expectant of a fight or something. Again I replied in an uncaring and clipped voice.

"Clothes, get rid of them. I don't want you to read into this. I just need an outlet right now." she was happy to oblige, and after our fight tonight this didn't feel like cheating.

I fucked her. Hard and unloving. Rough and disconnected. When she screamed my name, I didn't feel anything. It was nothing like the gentle love I always made to Aubrey. When she'd moan my name and drive me crazy. When we fell onto the pillows, Chloe cuddled in.

"I think I'm falling for you Beca." I pushed her off me, and started getting dressed.

"Don't." I snapped coldly. "I love Aubrey. I just needed to get you out of my system. It was only ever a fuck. Aubrey's always been there for me. I screwed up and fucked around with you. I'm going to fix things with her. Thanks for the fun night, but that's all it'll ever be." I walked out of her bedroom and out the front door.

When I pulled up at six in the morning, the last thing I expected to see was Aubrey sitting at our kitchen table. I walked in and adjusted my scarf hoping it would hide the marks Chloe left.

"Where the hell have you been?" she got up and looked me over. "Don't answer that, I already know. Chloe's right? You slept with her didn't you?" I wanted to shake my head, instead it just fell looking at the linoleum of our kitchen floor. "Your shirt's on backwards and you have marks all over you. Why Beca? What did you gain from it?" She started crying.

"I went over to tell her I wanted you. To get her to back off. It just sort of happened. When we were done, I told her that I had royally fucked up and I needed to go and fix things with you. She wasn't happy. I'm telling Luke I need her gone tomorrow. It's either her, or me and he can't afford to lose me. I need you in my life Aubrey Posen. I am infinitely sorry for the Chloe fiasco, but it is beyond over now and nothing like it will ever happen again."

"Promise?" She asked sniffling.

"I swear Bree." Little did I know, I had just told the first of many lies that would push Aubrey and I to the edge of a cliff.


	6. Chapter 6

_**BPOV**_

So I didn't exactly get Chloe out of the station, but Luke agreed that it was in no way professional to have us working together. He assigned her to Jesse, and I got some kid who didn't have half the talent she did. It was weird being in the same place as her, but at least she had no reason to talk to me anymore. When I saw her after the big switch, her eyes were rimmed red and about to pour over with tears but I wasn't going to feel sorry for her. Things for me and Aubrey were settling down. She still didn't trust me with her, but she was starting to feel better about things.

About a month after the fiasco at the club happened, Aubrey got an invitation from a law conference in Boston. They only chose the top fifty students in the country, and being in attendance at this conference could be the difference between getting a job at a top firm or a family flop. It was a week long. I walked in a few days before she had to email and confirm her attendance and she was staring at the pamphlet, drinking a cup of tea.

"You emailed them right? You are going to this thing? It's like a dream come true for you, and you know it will look fantastic on your resume." I sat down beside her after pouring myself some coffee.

"I don't know babe. With everything that is going on between us, and how hard you've been working... I just don't want you to disappear on me yet. If I leave what if I come back and you are gone?" she started crying. I grabbed her hand.

"Do you see me packing my bags Posen? I'm right here and you going to this conference isn't going to change my mind. I love you Aubrey, I'm here to stay. You've got nothing to worry about. In fact, if you go then I'll have time to throw together a few surprises for you. You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're worried about this conference and you are using my instability as a scapegoat. Am I right here babe?" she nodded.

"You are the smartest person I know. I mean that, and if any of the yuppies they invited give you a hard time punch them in the nose. Say he touched your ass and you've got it in the bag. You're tough sweetie, show em that." I pushed her computer towards her. "Email them. You're going. You need this. More than you know." she opened the top of her laptop and typed in her RSVP.

A week later I was kissing her goodbye at the airport. She would be gone for nine days. When she walked past security, I turned and walked back to the Jeep. I drove to work and thanked Jesse for covering for me while I took Aubrey. When I sat down on my desk and started through the mountain of papers I had yet to sign off on and file, a familiar voice broke into my concentration.

"I heard the wife's away. You wanna play?" I looked up and saw Chloe sitting on my chair.

"Nice to see you too. Yes Aubrey went to a conference, no I really don't want to play. In case you didn't notice I am working here. My intern is out sick and so I am doing my own filing for the day, which really is my favorite thing to do. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to what I was doing." I looked back down at the folder in my lap.

"And if I do mind?" she teased, snatching it from me. I glared at her and took it back.

"That sounds like a Chloe problem, not a Beca one. Go find Jesse, he's your mentor now maybe he can help you solve it." I opened it up and continued reading.

"Well, if you feel like making it a Beca problem call me. I have nothing planned tonight. If you feel lonely I can always come keep you company." she walked away and over to Jesse.

I wasn't in the booth today, so I punched out early. I needed some advice, and to get it I would need to drive a couple hours. My cousin Benji lived in a small town north of Barden. He grew medical marijuana for the government and he was very good at keeping a small few acres to himself for additional profit. Aubrey wasn't the biggest fan of him, but she knew he was one of the only people I had when I was young. I knew he would have some good advice, and maybe a joint or two.

I pulled into his ranch and he waved from the porch. His dog, Timber, came running and jumping all over me. When I made my way up to the porch where Benji was nursing a glass of lemonade, he stood and wrapped me in his arms. His wife, Ashley came out and set another glass on the table for me.

"Trouble in paradise, little B?" he asked pouring me some lemonade and leaning back in his chair.

"How'd you guess?" I chuckled grimly.

"Yeah, well Uncle Danny called me and said sooner or later you would probably be coming for a visit. Gave me a rundown of the situation." he scratched his chin nervously.

"I should have known. At least it wasn't Pop. He's pretty mad at me lately. I don't know why, but it's like he's expecting me to fuck up B. I guess maybe he's right to. I can't say that I don't have a thing for that redhead. But I love Aubrey. Like could spend the rest of my life with her. What if I fucked that up and then Chloe turns out to be just a fling? Then I lost Aubrey and Chloe. That leaves me alone again. But then what if I settle down with Aubrey and fifteen years from now realize that I missed out on a lot of things because I settled down young? I just don't know." I sighed.

"What do you feel? Like what does your heart say? Because when I married Ashley she was only seventeen. I was only nineteen. I had the same questions, but my heart knew it belonged with her. She's my perfect match. Like I think Aubrey is yours. If your heart says Aubrey's the one she must be. You guys have been Beca and Aubrey since you were ten little B! Who can change that? Not this Chloe, that's for sure." Benji smiled knowingly.

_**APOV**_

Thank god for Amy. My Aussie cousin picked me up and brought me to her place in the middle of a snowstorm. Why she enjoyed Boston was beyond me. I hated it, but I never could pinpoint why. Maybe it was my mother's family that made me despise the place, the only cool person in the family being Amy.

"So, Twiggy, you going to let me know why you got your panties in a twist? And don't tell me your fine because you keep looking at the clock like you've got somewhere to be and checking your phone like Obama is going to call you. You fighting with Small Fry?" I nodded. Amy could read me like a book.

"This other girl sort of showed up out of nowhere and I think Beca likes her. She slept with her, and said it was out of her system but I don't think it is. Sometimes at night, she talks in her sleep and I've heard Chloe's name come out of her mouth a few times now. She proposed to me but I think it was to salvage whatever hope we have left. I don't know Amy. Maybe I should give up on her. I can more than cover a dorm room for the year with my yearly living allowance, but I love her." Amy's face broke into a sly grin.

"Perhaps you gotta make the little one work for it. Leave her ass, and if she comes back you have the answer you are looking for. If she doesn't, then it's time to move on. You gotta be happy Aubrey, and if Bite Size isn't doing it for you anymore then something has to change."

"You know what?" Amy looked at me confused. "That might be what I need. It's a bit extreme, but if I don't do something extreme Beca won't ever get it." I smiled. "You're a genius."

"Eh, I do what I can."

I spent the week in Boston, and went to the conference. Holy shit was there ever a lot to take in. It was phenomenal. Like Amy said, "Go be in nerd heaven for a few days." It was everything I could have dreamed of. I made some very important contacts and shook some future building hands. By the end of three days my address book was full, my card carrier was packed, and I was ready for the spa day Amy had promised me.

"I'm going to tell her on the way home from the airport. Stacie already said I could stay with her and Donald as long as I needed. I just need to grab a few things. You're right, this is going to be good for me."

_**BPOV**_

Today I was picking Aubrey up from the airport. I had lined the kitchen with about a hundred roses, and put the engagement ring in an open box on the table. I knew it was Aubrey. I needed her to know too. I locked the door and headed to the airport.

I paced around, drinking coffee until I saw the notice that her flight had come in. I walked over to baggage and grabbed her suitcases and put them on a trolley. When she walked through the gate she waved and walked over. I leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"We have to talk Beca." she headed out towards the parking lot. I threw her bags in the trunk, and got in the car.

"Babe, what's going on?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"I... I'm leaving you. I don't have the energy to do this anymore. I sit up half the night worrying about Chloe. I hear you saying her name in your sleep, I see how much you light up when she texts you. Not to mention, you lied to me. You told me she was gone or you were. You still see her everyday! I love you Beca, but I can't do this. I'm exhausted from doing this. I need to go home and get my school stuff, then Stacie will pick me up. I'm sorry this had to be the first thing I said to you, but it if wasn't I wouldn't have ever said it." I clenched my jaw and nodded.

I didn't feel anything when my heart shattered. Just the feeling of it being in pieces. I pulled out and headed back to our house. When I unlocked the door, Aubrey gasped. Shit. I had forgotten the surprise I'd set up. I slammed the kitchen door behind me and went down to my studio. I put on my headphones and starting working. I didn't stop when she came down for a box, I didn't stop when she was screaming at me to answer a question, I didn't stop when she came to say goodbye. I sat in front of my computer until Aubrey was gone. Then I stopped the music, ripped of my headphones and went upstairs. I stared at the TV for a solid two days without moving for food, showers, anything but beer and to go to the bathroom. Finally a voice broke into my consciousness.

"You, uh, you planning on turning that on? Or do you prefer to imagine your own movies?" Jesse came and sat beside me.

I couldn't answer him. Not that I didn't have anything to say, but when I tried to make any sound... I could feel the tears rise. I wouldn't cry. Not over my own mistakes.

"She left huh?" I nodded. "Probably because you smell awful right now B. Seriously, when was the last time you showered? Or slept? Or ingested anything but alcohol? I thought you didn't drink by the way."

"Desperate times." I croaked my first words in days.

"Up you get. Let's get you showered. Then I'm going to take you for lunch, and coffee. Luke's got you booked to be in tonight from seven til nine. You're going to be okay Beca. I'll make sure you are." he hoisted me up and stripped me down. I wasn't awkward around Jesse, he'd never take advantage of me. He just cared that I was going to be okay.

"I'll be downstairs, cleaning up empties. When you're dressed and ready, we'll get out of here." he said, starting a shower for me. He kissed my forehead. "I care about Bec, I'll get you through this." I nodded and smiled, trying to return even a bit of the tenderness he was extending to me.

I showered and threw on an outfit and a beanie after running a comb through my hair. I brushed my teeth, put on my combat boots and went downstairs to where Jesse had successfully bagged the empty cans.

"Ready to get out of here B?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

_**So I felt like I hadn't established Jesse very well, or really given either girls a support system so I tried to do that here. I also pushed Aubrey to leave to send Beca over the edge. Now she has a choice to make. Fight for Aubrey, or fall for Chloe? But first she's gotta self destruct. Which girl do you think will pull her back up? Reviews always appreciated!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**BPOV**_

When six thirty rolled around, Jesse took me to the station. He was doing a few things so he decided to stick around for the two hours I was in charge of the booth.

I climbed into my chair and cracked my knuckles, this was familiar. Friendly. I could, and did, easily lose hours in this. At eleven a voice broke into my silent heaven of music.

"Beca? It's Jeff's shift now. Your two hours were up two hours ago." I turned and saw Chloe.

"What in the fuck are you doing here? Jesse's not scheduled, so neither are you."

"Woah with the hostility there. I was just picking up a couple things from Luke and he told me to let you know Jeff's waiting. What's eating you? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"She left. She left me because of you. The woman I was supposed to marry and be with for the rest of my life is gone. All because you couldn't take no for an answer." my voice was getting louder. Luke came in and stood between us.

"Pen, now! There will be no fighting in this booth, especially not on someone else's shift! Take it down to the back of the pen."

As soon as we closed the door she rounded on me.

"Fuck you! **You** came to my dorm, **you **told me to strip, **you** made the moves. I just followed your lead. Maybe left a few marks for the princess of Barden University to see when you went home, but ultimately you made that happen."

"What about at my fucking show Chloe!? You were the one who kissed me. As I was telling you how much I loved Aubrey."

"You sure didn't stop me! You definitely-" I shut her up with a kiss. Only it wasn't just any kiss. It felt amazing to kiss her. I was so mad at her, but when our lips met, I let it all fade. She shoved me against the wall, and ripped my coat down my arms.

"Fuck, you are so beautiful Beca. Really, you are." she whispered, the snarky tone from earlier replaced with lust.

"You aren't so bad yourself Red." I smirked into her lips. "Your place?" she nodded.

I slept with her again, but it was different this time. More gentle. It was easy to be with her. My guard was down, and that only ever happened for Aubrey. That night we stayed up talking and drinking.

"So, why do you love Aubrey so much?" she asked, alcohol finally loosening us up enough to talk big picture.

"She's smart, deadly smart. She's kind, and giving. She's loving. But mostly, she's always been there. Since I was ten, Aubrey never left my side. She loved me, for me. She protected me, when I couldn't myself. She accepted my family immediately. I don't know, it's hard to explain. What's it about me that you're so into Beale?"

"Well, those eyes. And that ass!" she giggled. "Seriously though? You are so fucking gifted in music that it brings tears to my eyes. You are beautiful, both inside and out. You are smart and funny. You follow things through. And watching how much you loved her, made me wish it was me you loved." she whispered the last sentence.

"Well, keep saying things like that, and it might be. Maybe this is a sign. Maybe I need a change."

"You think so? I guess after six years of being together would make it really hard to walk away from it all. However, I don't just want you because you need a change Mitchell. If you want to be with me I want you to want ME not the change I would offer you. Also, I feel like Aubrey will be around here until she finishes her schooling and I'm here until I'm done mine. Could you handle seeing her around and still want me?" She propped herself up on her elbows.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you Chloe. You really are an amazing person. You are funny and smart and you have been there for me the whole time I went through this break up. But I can't honestly sit here and tell you that I want a serious thing right now. If you can be patient with me, I'm certain I will be eventually just not now. I could fall for you Chloe Beale Drown in those eyes for days... But Aubrey still hurts too much."

She kissed me, and it was gentle. She took my breath away like Aubrey had in the first few months of us being together. I knew that feeling, or recognized it anyways, and it made my stomach warm. Chloe Beale was getting to me. I had promised Aubrey I would never feel for Chloe, but Aubrey had promised me forever and whee was she now? No where, and I wasn't going to sit here waiting for a woman who wasn't coming home to me.


End file.
